Here At Last
by Arie of the Dragon Tribe
Summary: Saix, Mr.stone cold berserker, meet Alie, a sweet and kind Nobody. Alie seems to have the Animal instinct too, so how will these two animals fighting for dominence get along, just read and find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

**My life was changed forever... It will never be the same.**

It was a normal day just like any other... but this was the day my life was going to change forever. Sure, I LOVE Kingdom Hearts just like the next person. Well any way I was just an average 8th grader. I loved to hang out with my friends Yumika and Sara. Well that is another story.

My story is right now. School was ok but the real reason I go is just to hang out with my friends. It happened after school. but I will get back to that in a second. I had my usual classes Science, Math, Social Studies, and Language Arts. I am not a big fan I do my fill of work. Well anyway, It was after school that is happened. I had Just come home from The School of DOOM!(Dramatic music plays in background) Well I went to my room to play on my PS2(YAYZ!) and well you know how a storm usually interupts gaming well one of those did just that.

Well it was that night that was so different. It was after the storm, and I was playing late into the night. It was around about midnight when my mother finally told me to go to bed. When I was sure she was asleap I went over to my PS2, she can usually hear it by the way, when I turned it on it went to the start screen and I chose load game, well as soon as I did that the game screen went black. "What the hell?" Was what I said as I stared at it, well we all know that just because we stare at it dosen't mean that it will go away, so when I reached for the PS2 I heard a voice it said."Don't touch that!" That was when I really got freaked. "Who was that? W-who's there?" I said as I stood up and looked around. "I did, of corse!" I then looked at the TV screen and that was when I saw..."Sora." Was all I could say, but it was just a wisper."Hi, Alie." Sora said as he stared at me with is piercing cerulien blue eyes. "H-how do you know my... name?" I hesitaded but finally said. "Aww... come on Alie! You don't remember me? Oh well you'll remember later" He said as he placed his hand through the TV so it was right near me. "Well, come on we have to go!" He encoreged me, well how could I say no. "A-alright." I said as I grabed hold of his hand and walked through the portal that used to be my TV. I felt myself falling, I thought it would never end, and then I just blacked out.

When I came too, I felt like I was being carried, but by who? I slowly opened my eyes to see cerulian eyes looking strait ahead. The only name I could think of was... "Sora?" that was when I saw his cerulian eyes shift tords me. He said "I'm not Sora, I'm Roxas."

**And this is where the story begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 where am I?**

Alie looked around and looked up at Roxas, she then pushed at his chest and jumped out of his arms and landed gracefully in front of him, a lock of hair fell in front of her face, but the strange thing was it was blue, a silvery blue for that matter. She then looked down at her clothing and what she saw astonished her, A pale silver top with two ribbons falling down the front, on her arms were pieces of silver silk wrapped around them and falling down to a length and stopping. Around her waist was a silver cloth that didn't cover the frond her legs but draped down between them, while in the back it covered them, it draped down to mid calf and came to a point. On the front it had the nobody symbol. She also had sandals that laced up to her knees. Her hair came down to her knees and her bangs well, a piece came over her shoulder and another stopped half way down her face the other bangs spiked along her face and the bangs along the right side of her face spiked up slightly and came down to her shoulder. She looked over herself again and then said,

"I… I look…" Roxas then interrupted,

"Cute, you look cute." Roxas froze and thought to himself,

'She looks cute!? I can't believe I said that! I'm such an idiot!' while Roxas was internally beating himself up Alie had blushed and was starring at the ground out of embarrassment. Roxas then cleared his throat and said,

"Alright, we should go to the castle and introduce you." he started walking away and Alie ran to catch up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As they reached the castle a scream was heard and it sounded something like,

"How dare you disrespect your elder!" and,

"Ha, I don't care if you are my elder!" Roxas shook his head and said,

"Axel, he's always on Vexen's bad side. Well, come on." Roxas continued forward and Alie followed. Once they entered Roxas was immediately greeted by Axel who said,

"Roxas! There you are just in time, I was thinking that maybe this time we should prank Mr. Stone Cold Berserker! What do you think?" Axel asked smiling evilly and laughing. Roxas smiled and asked,

"So, what are we gonna do to him?" Axel smiled even more,

"I'm glad you asked, I was thinking something along the lines of stealing his boxers…" Roxas snickered, it was on. Axel looked at the girl beside him and said,

"Well, look at the little treasure you brought back with you. And what would be her name?" Alie then said,

"My name is Alie. Pleasure to meet you!" She stuck out her hand and Axel grabbed it and shook it with a smile. He then said,

"Same, I'm Axel." Alie let go and asked,

"May I see the rest of the Castle?" Axel then said,

"Well why not? I can't say no to a pretty face like yours." Alie smiled and was lead off by Axel.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alright, Alie, I'm gonna take you to see the last part of the castle, ok?" Alie nodded, Axel then continued,

"The only place left is Saix's part of the Castle. He's Mr. Stone Cold Berserker… just to let you know. Well lets get going." Alie smiled and nodded again. She waited for him to take the lead and followed, but deep within her mind she was still thinking things. But the strange thing is that she didn't remember anything except for her name. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she ran into Axel who had stopped. More yelling was heard this time it was very close, because of how loud it was she put her hands up to her hears and started walking backwards, the yelling continued, she ran into a corner and crouched down closing her eyes and started crying. Why? She had no idea. Saix had been yelling at Axel to get out of his room, but immediately stopped when he heard the faint sounds of crying. He glanced over and saw Alie huddled in one of the corners of his room crying, she looked up tears streaming down her face and pulled her hands away from her ears, wiping her eyes with them. Her molten gold eyes glistening with fear, not because of Saix, but because of the yelling. She never liked yelling and when it happens right near her she cant help but brake down. Saix then thought,

'It's something she'll have to get over that's all.' He looked at her and saw her pointed ears, they were longer than his so they are more sensitive. He huffed and turned towards her and when he got close to her something happened, her molten gold eyes glazed over and she looked at him, once he was close she opened up her hands that were at her sides and a large Claymore, that looked like Saix's only silver, appeared in her hands, she jumped up and held it with ease. Axel backed off a little bit but Saix stood his ground, Alie growled and lowered the claymore. Saix eased towards her and grabbed her hands with one of his large hands. Before she could do anything more he quickly knocked her out. She fell into his arms, the claymore dropped out of her hands and landed with a loud thud. Saix walked out of his room with Alie in his arms only to be stopped by Vexen, who asked,

"What happened?" Saix didn't answer him and just continued to his destination, her new room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alie slowly awoke, thinking that everything that had happened was just a dream, when she looked up at her ceiling all she saw was a silver color on it. She immediately thought,

'How dull.' her attention quickly turned to the doors to her room as they opened. Saix and Axel walked in, Axel was carrying a plate of food and a glass of water. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, putting down the food, Axel turned and left. Saix sat in one of Alie's chairs as Alie yawned. He looked around the room and saw the claymore where he had put the day before, he snapped back to reality as Alie sat up in her bed observing the world around her. He looked at her, he had to admit she was kind of cute, only kind of.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ok so thats chapter 2:P I hope you like:P**


End file.
